Nicktoons Tag Tournament
Nicktoons Tag Tournament is a fighting game produced by SEGA and Namco Bandai Games and developed by Nickelodeon Games. Story All of the sought-after invitations for the First Interdimensional Fighting Tournament have been sent and now the best fighters in the Nicktoons world begin their final phases of preparation. They must learn from prior mistakes and perfect every aspect of their mind, body, and soul. Donning body armor, they enter the arena with renewed confidence. LET THE ACTION BEGIN! Gameplay Nicktoons Tag Tournament features a similar style of gameplay to Sega AM2's more renowned Virtua Fighter series, specifically Virtua Fighter 2, using simply a Guard, Punch and Kick attack buttons with a focus on combo moves. The game is set apart with two unique features. Most notably, each of the characters featured in the game sports armor of some kind or another that can be broken off by opponents leaving characters much more vulnerable and able to take much more damage. A Irken shaped meter in the top corners of the screen monitors the damage to your armor. Secondly walls surround most of the arenas, caging the combatants in, allowing for attacks in conjunction with them (bouncing off etc.), and if the correct combination is hit at the round's finale, characters can punch their opponent straight through the walls. As in Tekken Tag Tournament and its sequel, matches also involve each player selecting two fighters to fight with. Players are able to switch their fighters out at any time, allowing the inactive character to gradually recover some life they might have lost. At certain points, an inactive character's life bar may flash, giving them a temporary boost in strength if they are tagged in. If the life bar of either of a player's fighters runs out, that player loses the round. If time runs out, the player who has the most cumulative energy remaining amongst their fighters wins the round. The gameplay expands on the tag mechanics featured in the first Tekken Tag, allowing for extended tag combos and combined moves. New techniques include combined tag throws which, if timed properly, can be escaped from. Tag combos (referred to as "Tag Assaults") can now be done simultaneously with both characters participating in the combo at the same time. The game inherits gameplay features from Tekken 6, such as "Bound" hits (hits that slam an airborne opponent to the ground and stun them so combos can be extended) and walled arenas. Character customization is also featured. Characters Invader ZIM *Zim *Gaz *Dib *GIR (non-playable; serves as announcer) *Tallest Red *Tallest Purple *Skoodge *Tak *Zita *Gretchen *Penny *Mary Danny Phantom *Danny *Sam *Tucker *Dark Danny *Enber McLain *Prince Aragon *Princess Dorathea *Penelope Spectra *Desiree *Nocturn TUFF Puppy *Kitty Katswell *Dudley Puppy SpongeBob Squarepants *Spongebob *Patrick Star *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Krab Special Alliance Partners In Nicktoons Tag Tournament, many characters have special network partners. They consist of special team throws/moves and winposes. ZIM: * Gaz * Dib * Zita * Penny * Mary * Gretchen Gaz: * ZIM * Dib Dib: * ZIM * Gaz * Gretchen * Tak * Penny * Mary Category:PS3 games Category:Video games Category:Fighting games Category:Xbox 360 games